


Not Long

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Hal gets back, they talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Long

After the fight, even though the world was falling apart, Hal took the time Ollie needed. They had words that needed to be said. Words about the arrow that had cost Ollie part of his soul, ending Hal/Parallax's tenure as the manipulator of reality. There were words that needed to be said about Hal's reparation to Ollie, by bringing him back on the eve of his own destruction. There were words that just had not ever been said, a lesson that Hal had learned pointedly.

But for now, with Sinestro beaten, Hal just took the time to wrap an arm around Oliver Queen, and let the archer hold onto him for as long as they both needed.

It didn't take long before the Emerald Archer and his Lantern went back to saving the world, but it was long enough to renew old promises.


End file.
